


The Candid Cannibal

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Journo Will, M/M, Plane Crash, Survival Instinct, WIP, but not like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter decided to come as a guest to the talkshow, going out in public for the first time after the horrendous incident three years ago. The audience is less than thrilled, except for this one mousey journalist who insists on asking the most difficult questions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Today, we have as our guest, one of the most controversial individual in the recent times. He was the sole survivor of a plane crash and by god, the measures he took to survive. Yes, you guessed it correctly, ladies and gentleman, please welcome Hannibal Lecter to the Talk Rig,” Jack Crawford shouted with his charmer’s smile in place as he threw out a hand to the direction his guest was entering. Hannibal Lecter, related to the century old royalty of Lithuania, and he wore a sharp suit in deep navy blue, with a bright yellow pocket square, oxfords that shone under the arc lights and a green tie. 

He was smiling, without any teeth showing and one could instantly see that he was a bit wary in being at the place. Not that he was a hermit, but this was his first very public outing so nerves were to be expected. He managed well, shaking Crawford’s hands and taking the seat given to him. He was the last guest of the night, the other guests having already come and gone with their ten minutes of conversation done. Hannibal knew that there was a chance that people will perhaps throw peels or rotten eggs at him, but this seemed like a good platform to ask forgiveness from the general public and let them know the truth.

Hannibal may not have attempted at all, except that, well, royalty demanded some due from his and for the sake of his younger sister. And for Mischa, Hannibal was ready to suffer any and every indignity, even that of appearing at a tabloid talk show and let people have an open target practise on him. He was actually surprised that no one had tried anything yet. Setting his worries off to the side for the time, he concentrated on the expected questions that Jack was asking, this smarmy look on his face, rather smug at being able to snag Hannibal for a section. Hannibal straightened in his seat minutely and got ready to answer.

“It was a tragedy, a big tragedy, as everyone knows, more than 600 people dead and never accounted for due to the ensuing avalanche that swept through the place mere days after you made your escape. On a scale of 10 to 100, just how lucky do you suppose you were?” Jack asked,

“I would have to say I was 1000% lucky, there is no other way about it. While there were other people who survived the initial impact and I looked after them for days after that, they passed away to my everlasting regret. I tried everything I could, but with the limited resources I had at my hands not to mention the lack of any heat just about made sure that everyone would expire in that place. I am, I am still not sure how exactly I am still alive, truth be told, there was no chance at all, and then fact that I did, it just made me believe in god anew, I must tell you,” Hannibal answered with a serious look on his face, with a few glances at the audience. 

“You were travelling alone I believe?” Jack asked, and of course they were reaching to the heart of the matter, rather sooner than Hannibal expected. 

“Yes, Yes I was. I was on my way to my home in Lithuania, for my sister’s birthday. I ended up missing it by a few months or so,” Hannibal attempts to joke feebly, but apart from a few spread out titters, no one laughed. That is when Hannibal notices a small man, kind of petite than his companion who could be termed large. He had curly black hair that framed his face like an angelic halo and large black rimmed glasses. He was wearing a suit that ill fitted him, as if he might have borrowed it from someone. His eyes though were fixed on Hannibal with an intensity that left Hannibal breathless. He never blinked all the time Hannibal looked at him.

“How did the idea to, well, do what you did come to you? I mean I am sure that you were cold and what not, with bleeding or injured fellow passengers. When did... that... seemed like a good conclusion to come to?” Jack asked delicately, that did not look so delicate with his sparkling eyes.

“I did what I had to, in order to survive. I regret that I was pushed to such a decision due to the vulnerable position I was in, and if I were given a chance to do it again, I would most probably just refuse to ever fly on a plane ever again, but the past cannot be repeated at one’s whim, and now I must live with the consequences. And I am sorry for that. This is not something I ever wanted, this is not something I hoped or planed for, it happened and I responded the way I did. I am however very, very, sorry that I could not bring back any more survivors with me,” Hannibal admitted in a sombre tone. 

“Of course. Survivors’ guilt must be a thing that you have had to wade through this past three years. I must ask though why did you decide to come forward now?” Jack asked this time.

Hannibal said, “I figured it was time I came out and told the truth. Lots of people have come up with much about what happened in that snow filled mountain tops, how only I managed to survive, and why only did I? So here I am to answer any question, and perhaps to help allay the fears that the relatives of the people who passed away at the accident might have had. This is me explaining motivations, my reasoning also how sorry I am about the whole thing, I really am.”

“I am sure that people will have lots of questions. In fact I will let some of the audience members direct their questions at you, some of them are from the press, so please do not hesitate to tell whatever you want to,” said jack with a smile, his eyes cold in the light. Hannibal was slightly taken aback. He was under the impression that the press conference would be an entirely different event and the talk show another. To be thrust onto the media so suddenly threw him off his stride. Before he could say anything, whether to agree or refuse, Hannibal noticed the man he had seen stand up and being handed a mic. 

“Hello Dr. Lecter. I am Will Graham from the Baltimore Sun. Can you describe just how did you find the taste of human flesh that you consumed while you were stuck there?” he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

There were loud gasps from the audience, horrified at the audacity of the slight man spelling it out so tactlessly. Hannibal himself is frozen. Sure, he was prepared for the questioned, even prepared for them at home while Mischa encouraged him, but to be asked so directly stumped him. He looked at Jack in a bit of a panic, his face as neutral as he could make it and saw the man grimacing into the side, away from the camera, so that it would not pick up his reaction shot.

“Dr. Lecter, you did not answer me,” added Graham, who was still holding the mic.

“I don’t remember, it is not a thing was giving much attention too,” Hannibal answered, trying for a normal tone.

“Many confirmed cannibals have described the taste to be that akin to pork. Was that your impression too?” Graham continues, now trying to keep a hold on the mic that a studio attendant is trying to take back from him.

“As I said, I don’t remember at all, I am sorry,” said Hannibal, with a helpless look on his face, Hannibal who had refused to touch, smell and eat pork in it’s any variations after his return home. He is ashamed of it, that he ate enough to identify the taste afterwards. Pork has been banned in their home for years now, Mischa making sure that both guests and hosts know of the matter whenever there is a social dinner to attend to.

Jack takes back the reign of the conversation now. He says, “Those were some hard hitting questions there. A bit rude too I must admit, but people have so many question. I am sure that Will there now has enough material for his piece, and has to leave the premises. Anyway, back to you Hannibal, would you like to make any express statements to the relatives of the people who perished in that dreadful accident three years ago?”

Hannibal says, “Yes, yes I do. First and foremost, I have to say that I am very, very, sorry that I could not bring back any of my travel mates alive back with me. I am full of regret at the fact that I am the sole survivor. And most of all, I hold the most regret for what I had to do in order to survive. There is no word to express the horror I feel at that. I was the only man alive then and I was fighting as well as I could, but it was so cold, and I was so hungry, I, I am sorry, I cannot say any more. It was rather like a stint in hell, hell that burned through with numbing coldness. I am sorry, I truly am, I, I...”

Seeing Hannibal fumble, as he looked at his clasped hands before him, Jack took over the scene saying, “I understand this is very emotional for you Dr Lecter. You have our condolences, I hope you can find forgiveness in your own heart to keep living, I do. And that is it for the evening ladies and gentlemen! This was a brush with reality you did not expect, and will hopefully remember and the next time you get on a plane, well, try not to think of past accidents too much.” 

Crawford hollers a goodbye at the audience pats Hannibal on his shoulder and walks out, surrounded by a horde of assistants. A man comes over, wearing a headband with a speaker, walks up to Hannibal and tells him to follow the man. Hannibal hurriedly follows over. The man takes him to a golf cart and asks him to get on. Hannibal does and then the golf cart takes him to the studio gate where his driver is waiting with his car. Hannibal slips in quickly and drinks one of the small bottles of vodka the car carries.

That was much more stressful that he had anticipated. And the reporter, Will Jack called him, he was quite something as well, asking such direct questions in public. Hannibal rubbed his face and ran it through his hair a few times so that by the time he reached his hotel, he was looking frazzled, and tired too, and so he headed directly to his room, planning on getting room service after he had a hot shower. Occupied with his plans thus, Hannibal completely misses the man who had been following him from the studio. 

Hannibal gets into his room, takes a quick hot shower, pours himself a stiff drink and then orders a meal on room service. He also asks for his bar to be restocked. Soon a man in the hotel’s uniform is pushing in a food cart with covered dishes. He restocks the bar, restocks the bathroom with new toiletries samples as well and then with a bow steps out, closing the door behind him. Hannibal was thinking that he won’t be able to eat too much after the upset of the evening, but once he started eating, he found himself to be quite ravenous and finished off almost all of the food. He poured out another drink and sat down on the sofa beside the bed to watch the news.

Before he could switch the TV on though, his cell phone rang and when he saw that it was Mischa, he immediately picked up. Hannibal said, “Mischa my dear, how are you?”

“I am good Hanni, how are you? How was the shoot for the TV thing?” Mischa asks, her curiosity coming through the phone.

“Ah, it was OK. There were a few reporters too, but, well, I hope I was able to do it well. You will be able to see it within the week or so,” Hannibal informed Mischa.

“And how are you dear brother?” Mischa asked this time.

“I am, ah, Mischa, it is not a thing I like to relieve and today I had to, many times, so I was not feeling too good. However, some food did much to restore me and now your voice is surely going to make me right as rain soon again, you must be a fairy princess,” Hannibal teased her.

Mischa giggled at that, sounding so much like the child Hannibal had feared he lost during the wars, but no, his sister is safe and sound and in their home. He talked a bit more and then bid goodbye to her. Feeling tired, Hannibal decided to forego the news and slip into his bed and did so with a sigh and very quickly fell asleep. The next time he opened his eyes, a wild looking Will Graham was standing near his bed, fury on his face and a gun in his hand while Hannibal attempted to clear the sleep from his eyes. Will thumped back the safety and Hannibal could only stare at him mutely.

**Author's Note:**

> This of course took inspiration from the real incident that took place in late 80s i think. There were more survivors, some of whom are still alive till date. Unbetaed. Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are the expected exchange ;)


End file.
